Rowan Sawyer/Quickwater
Rowan Sawyer is a 14-year-old student attending Forumsville High School and is the holder of the Zebra Moray Eel Miraculous, going by the alias Quickwater. He is roleplayed by Thunderstorm. Appearance Civilian Appearance Rowan has messy, medium-length chocolate brown hair with dark teal eyes. He has tan skin with no freckles or scars. He has a taller, skinnier build with an average amount of muscle. Rowan tends to wear jeans, sweatshirts, t-shirts, sweatpants, shorts, sandals, and sneakers, usually having either blue, green, black, or teal as their colors. He also wears a black cord anklet with five gray beads on it. Hero Appearance Quickwater has a black and white striped skin-tight suit with a slight orange tint to the black stripes. His suit’s texture has more of a scaly look. His boots and gloves are black. His mask is black as well, with white dots on it. Personality Civilian Personality Rowan is, to put it simply, the human embodiment of the ocean itself. He’s salty and sarcastic, with a more apathetic and pessimistic attitude. He’s intelligent and a good problem solver, as well as observant of his surroundings. Rowan is a bit anxious and nervous, especially around other people. He’s a bit more introverted than extroverted, as well as reserved. He can be stoic at times, but he’s also pretty loyal to the ones he cares about. Rowan is also pretty rebellious and does not like to be restrained. Hero Personality Quickwater is pretty much the same as Rowan, but with a slightly more laid-back attitude. He tends to makes plans and murmur to himself a lot, with and tends to pace a lot as well. He also has a bit more confidence in himself. Miraculous Information Miraculous Appearance His anklet. When transforming, his anklet beads turn white. After each minute after using his special power, a bead turns black. Weapon A pair of short swords. They’re both black with a pale silver blade. Powers Quickwater can breathe underwater for a couple of minutes and swim fast. Special Power His special power is called Tsunami. Quickwater summons a large wave of water to splash onto his foe. Kwami The kwami of the Zebra Moray Eel is Ripple, who uses genderfluid pronouns, but usually he/him. Ripple has the standard kwami build, with a black and white striped body. He doesn’t have arms and legs, but he does have a long tail. Ripple is pretty empathetic and concerns about about pretty much almost everyone. He’s comedic and doesn’t take things seriously a lot of the time. He mutters "clams" a lot, which Rowan has adapted into his own vocabulary, too. Relationships Terra McKlellan/Martial Eagle Rebbecca Bennet/Sweet Bunny Iris Stanthos/Phoenix C Kendall Boston/Kelp Orchid Saros Lunari/Starfeather Lily Sawyer Trivia * There are ''many ''incarnations of Rowan. It would be way too long to list them all here, but here's a few: ** There's Flight of Our Wings Rowan, aka the first Rowan, who is much more awkward and shy. ** Mermaid/Siren Rowan ** Manta Ray!Rowan, who either has a pet manta ray or the abilities of a manta ray ** School of Secrets!Rowan, who's an edgy heir and also has earth powers ** Diamond Bay!Rowan, who is 25% fish because he's half human, half mermaid ** Aaaaaannnnndddd many more * "Tree Man," "Berry Tree," and "Rebellious Saltshaker" are just a couple of his nicknames that he's gained. The last one of these nicknames is actually his name on the group chat. ** He was also called Todd once, but we don't talk about it. * Rowan has a bit of an obsession with breaking the fourth wall in this RP. He manages to do it during ML Infinity War by making a Discord account and pulling in Kendall (an alternate universe Kendall who's a water god) and Eli (one of Insanity's OCs who is Ant-Man's cousin) into Forumsville for the battle. * Rowan knows how to play the guitar and sing. ** He's secretly a musical nerd and loves playing Dear Evan Hansen songs * Rowan almost accidentally got his identity revealed on his ''first day in the RP. ''Oof. * One of TS's aesthetics for Rowan is casually reading a book in a tree. * Thunderstorm and Necro have made a broship between Rowan and Rebbecca, due to the fact that they both broke the Fourth Wall to the highest extent (making Discord accounts) ** Also, they made a buddy cop AU for the two. * Rowan's a Scorpio. Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Male Category:Hero